Why Yuu?
by Girl59
Summary: Yuu is on a death bed and Lavi is there but no one will let him see Yuu. What will Lavi do to get to his Samurai?


Disclaimer: don't own any of the characters :)

"Lavi?" Allen calls, trying to open the door to the red-heads room, but it won't budge. "Lavi, open the door!" Allen demands. Lavi says nothing. The now annoyed exorcist says something to the closed door then turns and walks away.

Lavi hardly notices when Allen finally leaves him alone. Another tear traces its way down his red, puffy cheek. He couldn't stop crying. Not since that morning when the news had come in. Yuu had been gone longer than usual, Lavi knew it was strange but he didn't pay any mind because he is a rather stupid rabbit. But now Yuu was in the medical wing at the order, in a room where he would probably die. And leave Lavi without his grumpy samurai. The thought made more tears free fall down his face. He should have known. He should have known Kanda needed him, but he was so naïve. Lavi could only hope that the doctors were able to save Yuu. According to the report Kanda had a bad run in with Tyki.

Lavi couldn't even begin to think about how long he sat in his room crying, before Lenalee came to try and coax him outside.

"Lavi, please come out. Kanda will be okay now; we think that the injuries had been just a little too much for his body to heal all at once. He's going to be fine," Lenalee insisted.

Lavi just sat there on his bed, with his knees curled to his chest. 'Why had he not known something had happened? Why had he been so oblivious?' He didn't know if he wanted to go and see Yuu or if he wanted to continue being angry at himself.

"Lavi, you can't blame what happened to Kanda on yourself," Lenalee spoke again, reading Lavi's thoughts. Then Lavi listened as he heard her footsteps, as she walked toward her brother's office most likely. Lavi thought about what she said, 'Am I angry at myself, or am I angry at  
Tyki?' He roughly shook his head. 'No I'm mad at the Noah. It's not my fault they hurt Yuu.' Lavi stretched his legs off the side of the bed. Standing up he grabbed his hammer lying on the small book table by his bed. He throws his door open, walking as fast as he could manage without being very obvious, he makes his way to the infirmary. Surprisingly he gets there without being stopped by anyone the halls. He looks back and forth, and at last locates a doctor.

"Wait," I stop the man before he can walk away. "Do you know what room Yuu's in?"

"Yes, but I'm sorry no visitors are allowed at this current moment," the doctor says apologetically.

"Bull," I say, bolting around the doctor opening numerous doors searching for Yuu. Suddenly several medical staff tackle me, pinning me to the ground, leaving me unable to find Yuu.

"Let me go!" I shout throwing a couple of the personnel's off. I struggle trying to go and find Yuu.

"Lavi, you need to stop or we'll have to sedate you," Komui's voice suddenly appeared. I freeze and look up. I didn't remember when I had been pushed to the ground, but it was actually kind of painful. "I know you want to see Kanda but you can't right now. You're just going to have to wait." I turn my gaze to anything but the man currently towering above me. I also try to ignore the sharp pain in my arm that was presently being twisted behind me, the personnel's effort to restrain me from my fit earlier. At last Komui waved them away. I stand up, rubbing my arm.

"Why don't you take walk and calm down a little okay? Then we can sit down and talk," Komui said in a very serious tone. "Okay?" Komui said forcefully.

"Alright," I agree hesitantly, wanting nothing but to run and open every door in the damn order so that I could see Yuu. The older man didn't give me any time to try and run behind him though. Komui grabbed my arm, turned me around, and walked me away from the infirmary. I glance over my shoulder desperately, but Komui's grip on my arm was like iron. Finally I submit and submissively walk wordlessly beside the Chinese man. He walks me to his office and closes the door and locks it for extra measure.

"Lavi, this is a very delicate situation. There have been some… unusual discoveries," I only become interested when Komui says they basically found some other bad things…..

"Lavi, when Kanda wakes up he's going to need you more than ever."

"Why? What happened? Does this mean he's going to live and be okay?"

"I don't know if Kanda will ever be 'okay'. Lavi we discovered something."

"What did you discover already Komui?!"

"Kanda was…. Well Kanda was raped," My whole world seemed to be crashing down. Yuu? Raped? But he was stronger than anyone I had ever known before. How could he get raped? Suddenly a doctor burst inside Komui's office breaking the lock.

"Komui Kanda's awake! But he's going crazy we need some help!" Komui raced out with me right on his heels. When I could finally see inside Yuu's room it was completely hectic. Yuu was struggling against two nurses trying to hold him down while a third tried to sedate him. I didn't even think I just elbowed my way into the small room and i kneeled down beside Yuu's crazed form. I shooed the nurses' away and pulled Yuu close to me. He calmed instantly and I looked down at him. His eyelids were drooped, heavy with sleep and I could tell that he ws already half asleep.

"Yuu, I love you."

"Lavi…. Please….. Please don't leave me…." Yuu had a hard time saying through all his obvious pain.

"I won't leave Yuu," with that Yuu fell fast asleep but had ragged, shallow breaths. The nurses and doctors swooped in to take Yuu away and pulled me away so that they could situate him in a bed with an air mask and tons of with fluids. Most likely all pain killers and probably some water, with blood bag too. But they didn't drag me from the room and once Yuu was situated they actually pushed me into a chair right next to his bed.

"Lavi, you need to stay here in case Kanda wakes up again," Komui told Lavi firmly but with a small smile on his face. Komui pushed everyone out of the room and left me alone with Yuu. I sighed and reached for his hand, taking it between both my hands I held onto him and I waited.

A/N: Hey everyone so this was something I wrote up for my friend Erika :) If you really like it I can continue, otherwise I will leave it at this. I hope you enjoyed :)


End file.
